


Happy Birthday, Chanyeollie!

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, I ALWAYS MISS CHANSOO, M/M, i don't know any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: EXO's comeback and meeting with his idol is the best gift Chanyeol could ever have on his 28th birthday.But not until he received a mysterious box containing another gift.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Happy Birthday, Chanyeollie!

**Author's Note:**

> [Let's say meeting with Kyungsoo doesn't happen before his actual birthday.]
> 
> And oh, this is dedicated to one of my favorite moots and supporter, ate @/wifeofapenguin in twitter! Thank you for the support ate! 😘😘

Chanyeol has a big, bright smile plastered on his face as he parked his car on the basement of his apartment. He walked to the elevator, pressing the number of his floor as he whistles giddily. He scrolls on his handphone, staring at the pictures of him and his idol, the Deadpool himself, Ryan Reynolds. 

He was beyond pleased on meeting the man. He and the members had a dinner with him as they talked and share stories with each other. Ryan Reynolds had said he saw Chanyeol's costumes and was so proud that the famous idol himself, is so highkey fanboying to him. He also confessed on listening to EXO's song and watching some of their music videos, but was very mesmerized when he witnessed it live with his two eyes. 

_Chanyeol couldn't be much happier._

He pressed the passcode of his apartment and turned the lights on. He threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes only to open it again. He squinted on the side of his television as he saw a huge box covered in black and white wrapper with a red ribbon on it. Confused as he is, he stood and walked near the object. He noticed a card on top with words: _Happy Birthday, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol raised a brow. Who on earth will send a gift to him this big and the fact that it's already 5 days after his birthday. He decided to slowly unwrapped the box, starting with the ribbon, letting it slide down and then taking his time on the wrapper when _someone_ suddenly popped out causing Chanyeol to fall on the floor. 

"I fucking can't breathe inside. What's taking you so long on opening it?" 

A familiar voice said, complaining. Rubbing his hurt butt, Chanyeol looks up at the box and sees a tiny man standing inside it. His eyes widened and he pick himself up immediately. 

"What?" The man said, "Are you just gonna stand there and-mmffph" 

Chanyeol had shut him up by pressing his lips onto him. He then peppered the man little kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead and neck.

"Kyungsoo! Oh my god! I can't believe this. You're here!"

Kyungsoo raised a brow, "Uh, yes. So if you don't mind, can you perhaps help me get out of here?" 

"Oh sure, of course." Chanyeol, in one swift, had disassembled the side of the box to make way for Kyungsoo.

"You should have done that earlier when opening it. You're so slow I nearly choked inside." Kyungsoo said as he plopped down on the couch with Chanyeol following him.

The taller chuckled as he leaned in to give his boyfriend another peck on the lips, "You're so cute. Really, how'd you get the idea of making yourself the _actual_ gift?" Kyungsoo pushed him away as he played his own hand, "And seriously? I can't imagine you, the great Do Kyungsoo, doing a thing you thought childish. But then again, I was touched. And surprised. Thank you, Soo. I appreciate the effort." 

Kyungsoo was about to stood up but Chanyeol was fast on pulling him that he ended up on his boyfriend's lap. He was looking away which made Chanyeol smiled. He likes it when Kyungsoo is shy. And he definitely won't let go of this rare moment. "So you're now embarrassed?" He teased and Kyungsoo pinched his hand on his waist. 

"First of all," The younger replied, finally looking at his boyfriend, "Belated happy birthday. I know it's late but I still want to greet you personally than on text message." Chanyeol nods and smiles. "Second, I'm sorry I couldn't make it in your actual birthday. I figured you should celebrate your special day with your family first and then our members so I chose another day to spend my holiday vacation with you." Kyungsoo cupped Chanyeol's face and pressed a soft kiss on his left cheek, "And lastly, I am so proud of you. The comeback is a success, I love the songs. I love everything. You, looking so handsome and hot and cool at the same time is just a bonus." 

Chanyeol felt like he's blushing at Kyungsoo's words so he hid his face on the smaller's neck. He brushed his nose and his hot breath makes his boyfriend shiver and ticklish. 

"Thank you so much, Soo. Really, your encouragement is mainly the reason why I want to improve my talents. And you know what? _I miss you._ I miss rehearsing with you. I miss standing next to you on concert stages. I miss playing with you. I miss singing with you. I just...I just really really miss you." 

Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol's head and slid down his hand on his back, rubbing it in a soothing manner. Chanyeol's hug on his waist tightened and Kyungsoo ruffled his boyfriend's pink hair.

"Now tell me about Ryan and other stuff. Don't sleep on me. I don't plan on baby sitting you on my vacation leave."

Chanyeol giggled. He fixed himself, letting Kyungsoo sat properly on rhe couch, beside him, with their hands intertwined. Chanyeol speaks and speaks and Kyungsoo just listens. It's always like this. Chanyeol is the mouth and Kyungsoo is the ear. But nevertheless, Kyungsoo loves hearing his boyfriend's stories. Be it about his music, his dance, his sport, or just everything about him. 

Kyungsoo thinks this is one of the _many_ reasons why he risked it and fell in love with his bestfriend. Chanyeol, ever since they were trainees, had been so good to him, talking to him despite his not so good first impression to others (blame it on his astigmatism), riding the subway and walking to their house, and eating street foods, (mostly takoyaki) together. Chanyeol put in so much effort on befriending him, making him the closest member to him. Years passed and they debuted, went to their first guestings, recording their new songs, performing on their concerts, and rehearsing for their comebacks and Kyungsoo, unexpectedly caught himself falling deeper and harder to Chanyeol. 

Of course, fear was there. Fear of rejection, fear of judgment. Because he is a man. He was supposed to be, but then he found love, not on the opposite sex but on the same sex, and worst, his bestfriend. Kyungsoo tried to avoid Chanyeol, tried to forget his feelings. But it's just too difficult. Especially when Chanyeol clings onto him every single day, and when Chanyeol confessed he _likes_ him, _too_. The members knew and are very supportive of them and they can't any be more proud of their friends finally moving forward. 

"Hey," Kyungsoo snapped from his train of thoughts when Chanyeol waved his hand in front of him, "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah. 'Course. Go on." 

"But I'm done talking." 

"Oh... Uh..." 

Chanyeol put his hand on Kyungsoo's thigh and gently squeezed it, "Mind telling me your thoughts?"

"Nothing. I just... I just realized we're together for years now but I still find myself falling for you in a way I can't even explain. It's like... We knew each other for so long but I love how I always discover something about you and then there, I fall again. And I'm scared," Kyungsoo pauses and meet Chanyeol's gaze, "I'm scared I can't escape on this."

Chanyeol cupped his face and leaned closer, "Why would you need to escape?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm insecure as fuck? I mean... What if you meet someone while I'm away? What if you come to a realization that you really are straight and that you're not in love with me? What if you were just used to my presence and you mistaken it as love? What ifㅡ"

Chanyeol didn't let him finish as he shut Kyungsoo up by kissing him. It was supposed to be a short light kiss but when Kyungsoo responded, Chanyeol takes this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He encircled his arms around Kyungsoo's waist as he gently lied him down on the couch. He was hovering Kyungsoo, one knee between Kyungsoo's leg and the other supporting himself. Kyungsoo has his hands on Chanyeol's neck and shifted to grip the taller's pink hair when Chanyeol moved down on his jaw, peppering him open kisses. 

"Chanyeol, I..."

Chanyeol looked up to him, his eyes full of sincerity and love, "I love you, Kyungsoo. Please remember it. Don't doubt my feelings for you because I have never been this sure on my whole 28 years of life. It's only you I want. It's only you I want to meet. It's only you I want to touch, hold, and kiss. I love you, okay? And I don't fucking care if they call me gay or bi or whatever shit. I learned from you to not mind those people so here I am, offering myself to you because I want it and I love you." The older kissed him on his nose, "I love you." On his cheek, "I love you." And on his lips, "I love you. _More than Ironman's 3000 and Deadpool's love for Vanessa."_

Kyungsoo giggled as a bead of tear fell from his eyes, "And you still thought of your favorite heroes?" 

"Only because I am with my favorite person."

Chanyeol smiled before leaning in for another kiss as Kyungsoo works on his pants. 

🖤

  
"Are you asleep yet?" Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo's back facing on him, his small figure pressed onto his bare chest. They were lying on the couch where they had their rounds of love making. 

"Hmm. Not yet. Why?" The younger replied, but a hint of dizziness is obvious.

Chanyeol lifts himself up with the help of his buff arms supporting him, "I just remembered. Where and when did you start learning guitar? I mean... I have been suggesting you do that with me and you keep on rejecting. And now I have to know that you're actually learning it? Wow. I feel so offended and hurt."

Kyungsoo chuckled, "Oh, are you jealous?"

"Absolutely and definitely, yes."

"After the first month of training inside the camp, I finally had some spare time at night," Kyungsoo explained, now lying on his back to see Chanyeol on his side, "There's this one hyung who likes to play the guitar and I suddenly thought of learning it as a hobby. Luckily, hyung willingly teaches me."

"Oh, so who's this hyung, huh?" 

"Just a friend." Kyungsoo noticed the pout on Chanyeol's lip so he pulled him down and kiss it away, "You're still my favorite guitarist, don't worry. And uhm... Do you want me to play for you some of what I learned?"

Chanyeol's face lit up upon hearing Kyungsoo's offer. He immediately stood up, not minding he was still naked from their make out. Kyungsoo just laughed as he watched Chanyeol fumbled on his guitar. 

"Here," Chanyeol handed him the guitar as he put on some clothes for himself and Kyungsoo.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo positioned the guitar on his chest and started to strum. Chanyeol closed his eyes as he was immersed on the melody. He figured it was Kyungsoo's song, _That's Okay,_ so he sings while Kyungsoo continued to play.

And there it was, the birth of _NoChanGiDi_. 

When Kyungsoo finished playing, Chanyeol kissed the back of his ear and hugged the smaller from behind, "You are so good considering it's your first time."

"Not as good as you, though."

"You mean, I'm still better than that _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo chuckled. He put the guitar away as he brushed his lips to Chanyeol's own, "The best, rather."

"I like that. Maybe we can have study sessions on it on your leave." Chanyeol offered.

"Sure." Kyungsoo smirked, "And maybe we can do _other things,_ too?"

"I would love that." Chanyeol grinned as he pushed Kyungsoo down, ready for another round.

Kyungsoo doesn't mind though, he still have few hours before going back to the camp. And spending it with Chanyeol is the most ideal one.

**Author's Note:**

> I always sucked at endings so please forgive me. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed reading! ❤


End file.
